


The Road to Love and Las Vegas

by riellestate



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Country - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Gwen Stacy, Road Trip, Sad Peter, Shenanigans, Student Peter, Supportive Wade, Tired Peter, Vacation, Wade and Peter are best friends, Wade knows Peter's identity, one-sided crush at first, retired merc/hero wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riellestate/pseuds/riellestate
Summary: Peter thinks New York City is the most beautiful place in the world. Wade, who has actually traveled the world, disagrees.When the five year anniversary of Peter's old fiance's death rolls around, Wade decides cheer him up by taking Peter on a cross country road trip.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is an ol' road trip fic with these two because I think it'd be hilarious to see them get into shenanigans in unfamiliar places together.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think! Thanks!

New York City, Peter says, is the most beautiful place on earth. He has a lot to learn about the world. Has he even been out of the state? I mean yeah, he has, but always for work and never for play. It was pushing on eight years of being the Amazing Spider-Man and it showed in his features. The stress, the exhaustion. Not to mention just having graduated with a master's in biochemical engineering and gearing up to get his doctorate. The kid was strong, smart, clever and loved (also hated), but he was going to be facing some serious burn out of he didn't take a break from nightly patrols that didn't involve all night study sessions or medically mandated bed rest in the Stark tower from when he pushes himself too damn much.

Cue Wade - merc with a mouth, scarred to shit inside and out but puts in a moderately good effort anyway - Wilson. His future husband was wasting away, never sleeping, always fighting a battle in one way or another, and all around drained. Wade knows about vacations. His life has thus far been a raging trash can, but he knew when it was time for a little R&R. He's traveled all over the world and has been to interesting and exotic places, but all he wanted right now was to travel the North American roads (within U.S. borders) with his best friend slash crush of four years. In all the time he's known this kid, it's always been bad at this time of year. Late summer marks the five year anniversary of his former fiance's death. A blonde hottie named Gwen who was as perfect and smart as Peter was (even though Peter swears she was leagues beyond him).

So Wade took matters into his own hands the best way he knew how.

_"No."_

_"Come on, Peter! Hang up the old exo-skeleton and just take a damn trip with me! You can't honestly tell me his is the most beautiful place in the world."_

_"Wade-" Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes, a sign of an oncoming migraine, "I can't just leave. The Avengers don't have any time or even interest in helping this city like I do. I'm obligated to-"_

_"Blah blah blah. Baby boy, there are an endless amount of super hoes around here. The city won't miss you for a few weeks."_

And that's how he got his beautiful doe eyed crush in the passenger's seat of his car, sunglasses on and flipping through Wade's expansive (and _expensive_ ) CD collection.

"You have uh, a surprising amount of pop in here. And disco." Peter mused as Wade did 70mph down the highway.

"I know, isn't it great?" Wade was still on the initial high of a road trip even four hours in. Peter was pretty pleased too, but his excitement levels rarely reached that of Deadpool's.

"Yeah it's cool. I listen to more alternative stuff, but I just didn't peg you for the type. But yeah, sorry, as I was saying. I just don't care about that old grandma show."

A sudden stop to the car sent Peter jerking forward, being held just by his seatbelt and strong will as Wade managed to pull over to the side of the road. Speeding cars brushed past them, causing the car to waver against the wind.

"Wade what the hell?"

"No one talks smack about Golden Girls, sugar butt - not even you! Do you know how many brutal ass kicking men I've killed who watched that show? Everyone loves it!" Wade was pretty much shouting and pointing his finger at the student.

Peter just looked him up and down like he has two heads, which Wade was used to anyway but for entirely different reasons. You know, the disfigured rotten man flesh that not even the nastiest orc in Mordor would eat.

"Isn't it just another 90s sitcom?" Peter turned to face Wade completely, raising the point with hand motions.

"Oh my god. I'm gonna be stuck in a car with you from here to goddamn Vegas and back. It's settled," Wade hit his hands against the steering wheel, gripping it until he had white knuckles (which Peter couldn't see through the red gloves he was wearing. His suit and mask were off but he kept the gloves.)

"We're going home?"

"No of _course_ not love lumps - we're watching golden girls tonight in the hotel!" Wade exclaimed like that was the most genius and difficult to imagine yet so so simple plan anyone had ever come up with.

"I thought we were gonna switch and drive through the night?"

"Well you just squashed that. By being uncultured. Are you happy?" Wade checked lanes before pulling into traffic again, obviously satisfied by his one sided solution.

And Peter groaned but felt considerably amused by this anyway.

He wanted to go home and live out his yearly ritual: Sulk, be depressed, visit Gwen's grave, be more depressed and sulk. If he had time? Lament. Not that he didn't appreciate what Wade was trying to do. Peter _was_ absolutely floored lately, and Gwen's death-averssary (as Wade so delicately calls it) is only going to make his situation worse. Despite the worry over his lack of presence in the big apple, Peter knew in the back of his mind that this would ultimately help him.

It's been five years since she died - since he killed her. Five years. He's gotten back on track with his life but he isn't the same. How could he be? Nonetheless, his future was opening up and he has even been thinking of someone new, not that he knew anybody. He knew cute girls and even a guy here and there, but they weren't good enough. Good enough meaning they could die and that made Peter, AKA Spider-Man, very malleable. He also didn't know any mutants or heroes he wanted to get down to non-business with. Also, anyone physically attractive just didn't emotionally grab him to want to be more than friends. They were just friends that Peter would honestly not mind sleeping with if he did that one night stand fuck-buddy sort of thing. Which he didn't. Not usually anyway, he has, but he doesn't, you feel me?

Wade was Peter's best friend somehow, and Peter loved him for it in a completely platonic and not homoerotic way, but did he really just agree to a cross country road trip with the merc with a mouth who was named that for _great fucking reason_? Subjected to golden girls marathons and pop music and god knows what else? Yes it was fun so far but Peter knew after a day of this, he'd be spent. I dunno if you knew this about Wade, but he barely sleeps. Peter sleeps a lot, but at all the wrong times. Break? What break?

The merc loved driving, his company, and the landscape that is the American continent. Peter could be sour all he wanted, but there was no way he remain that way once they got out into open spaces. This was a _vacation_ and it was about _relaxing._

 

 

_Click-_

 

Oh great. That sound. That really fucking stupid sound that made spider-man groan in frustration - memories of lives ended and some idiot taking things too far.

The brunette set his bag of ranch dorito chips and looked up over the relatively short shelves to see Wade meeting his eye contact by the beverages of this gas station in the far end of Pennsylvania. Go figure, a real vacation wouldn't exist for Spider-Man and Deadpool.

Everyone else remained calm, unable to detect the gun cocking because they weren't trained in all things guns and didn't have super hearing. "Aright I've got a gun! Everyone on the ground with your hands behind their head, this is a hold up!" The man shouted, waving his gun around like a lunatic. The other handful of people in the convenient store helped or screamed or any mixture of the two and got on the ground with their hands behind their heads as instructed.

"Come on man, seriously?" Who was he to dampen his vacation? This robbery at gunpoint, well, it just made him homesick. The young man sounded totally just over it already.

"What was that you piece of shit?" The man focused in on Peter who was in a grey Empire State college hoodie with varsity font and Spider-Man sweat pants. What? He can't enjoy his own merch? Only Deadpool can?

Peter wasn't scared by this goon, but he and everyone in here didn't know he was a super powered spider mutant (as you do) except for the brutal but retired mercenary across the shop from him. Wade locked eye contact with Peter and signalled for him to let him take this one. Wade didn't exactly have a secret identity. He kept his good up and body covered because of his skin, but pretty much anyone who's anyone knows what he looks like. Also, Wade can't die and Peter can. Gun shot? No problem, sister.

Peter agreed to follow his partner in anti-crime's direction and got down on the ground with his hands over his head. The poor cashier, a young girl with dyed apple red hair, looked like she was shitting herself. It's bad enough to get held up, but now there was confrontation involved. "Hey pookie, that sure is a cool gun, but do you have the guns that count?" Wade flexed his bicep through his black threadbare hoodie which, honestly, didn't hide much of Wade's muscle definition because his were huge and ripped.

"Now you wanna start shit? Follow your little boyfriend and just get on the ground!"

" _Boyfriend_?! Hell yes!" Wade started laughing and cheering at the sky, well, ceiling, "Thank you so much for that! Hear that Petey? I think it's a sign!" Peter just rolled his eyes where he sat with a smirk on his face.

The gun weilder shot at the ceiling, causing everyone to come to a chill quiet. Well, _almost_ everyone, "Now that's balls right there! Okay little man, let's put the gun down." Wade walked around the shelf with his hands up, trying to disarm the man without causing _too much_ trouble. Backfire (almost). Wade managed to body slam the guy before he shot him, his bullet finding itself lodged in the shady ATM machine.

"Get off me! You're a fucking idiot challenging me!" The perp fought, but was already disarmed. Once Wade pulled back to tuck the gun safely on the counter with the clip unloaded, the man bolted for the door. When Peter was sure no one could see him in the mirrors stationed strategically around the store, he shot out a web close to the ground, immediately tripping the man before he could get away. His yelling and curses didn't stop when Wade grabbed his arms behind his back and kept him pinned to the ground under his knee.

"Hey baby boy? Can you toss over that rope? Yeah I need two packages. Thanks doll," Wade made sure his hood was still up and grinned at Peter who looked entertained and exasperated by this all at once. He brought Wade what he needed and helped Wade tie up the man's feet while Wade tied his arms. There was only so much that he could do with his webs.

The other patrons got up and immediately left, walking around the incapacitated man. Once Wade was sure the guy wasn't going anywhere, he resumed his brief shopping, paid for the snacks and gas for his car, and left with his companion right before the cops showed up to arrest the guy.

"That was one of the worst hold ups I've ever seen in my eight years of 'work,' and that one time I saw one before I had powers." Peter chuckled, getting  settled into the car and popping open his bag of chips.

"Right? I thought he was totally clowning. Good touch with the webs, Webs." Wade opened his drink with one hand, using his other to steer.

"Thanks, you too. I mean like, not the web but you know what I mean." Wade grinned at the kid. He wasn't a kid, and Wade knew that, but he was to him sometimes. What he was was adorable and over eighteen and that's all that mattered to Wade.

"You're such a good boyfriend," Wade reached over and put a hand on Peter's knee, not even earning a glance up from the kid.

"Don't push it," Peter took a bite of his Doritos and Wade took his hand away. It was all a playful gesture of course. Totally. It was.

"Hah! You got it, pal!" Wade laughed and secured  both hands on the wheel. Another glance in Peter's direction and he saw him smiling to himself, inspecting the bag in his lap.

 

End vacation day 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! If anyone reads my other fic 'You Know, they Say We're Going to Hell for this,' I'll be updating that next! Sorry for my writers block and also I have two tests next week. 
> 
> AlSO if anyone is interested, my tumblr is riellestate and you should follow it and we can be pals.


End file.
